Nejiten
by nightbird41
Summary: This is my 1st story. XD I'm not good at summarys but, team Gai goes on a mission to the sky village to escort a prince back to the village. NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. XD

"talking"

'thinking'

'(Neji inner self)'

'{Tenten inner self}'

--- Hokage Building----------------------------------------------

'knock''knock' Tsunade looked up from her papers. "come in" she said. Sakura walked in "I got Anko ma'am" Tsunade nodded "Thanks Sakura, you may go now"

Sakura nodded and left. Anko came in.

"Anko, you have a B ranked mission to escort a prince from the sky village to the leaf." Anko nodded "that's a week away right ma'am?"

Tsunade said "yes, so pack for two weeks" "Am I going alone?" "no, you aren't"

---Training Grounds-----------------------------------------------

"ugh!" Tenten flew backwards to the grassy field beneath her. She slowly stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Neji charged at her. "Gental fist!" He hit her stomach. She flew backwards and hit a tree and fell on her stomach. Neji walked up to her. She slowly lifted her head to look at him.

They have been training for 7 hours non-stop. They started bright and early at 5am. He deactivated his Byakugan. "Lets take our break now" Tenten nodded 'Thank goodness, I thought I was going to die!'

Neji sat at the base of the tree and put his fists together then closed his eyes. Tenten slowly sat up and put her back against the tree. She looked at her left arm. It was bleeding. She was rolling her right shoulder. 'Dang, Neji is so strong' She popped her right arm. 'ow!'

Her left eye closed tight and she grabbed her right arm where the cut was. Neji sighed "here let me wrap your arm." he grabbed wrappings. Tenten raised a brow "why would you do that?"

"Cause, when teammates need help you are suppose to help them right?" Tenten watched as, Neji walked over to her and sat down at her left side. He started to wrap her arm. Tenten flinched 'Why is he trying to help? He he never offers to help anyone but Hinata and Hinabi'

Tenten was in her usual pink Chinese top with green pants and blue ninja shoes. Neji was in his usual brown shirt with black pants and his blue ninja shoes. His right arm and right leg were in wrappings up.

'wow, Tenten has soft skin. WAIT! WHAT?!' Neji shook his head and continued.

Tenten flinched again 'He is acting Weird today'

He tied it "There done"

He put the wrappings away in his book bag that, he brings to Training. "Thanks, Neji" He nodded and sat at her right Side, meditating again. 'He looks so peaceful' she started to watch him.

'Why is she watching me?'

'(CAUSE SHE LIKES YOU)'

'What are you doing here I thought I got rid of you a long time ago.'

'(You cant get rid of your inner self now, KISS HER!)'

'No, she is a teammate, I don't get involed With teammates or girls period.'

'(awww come on don't be like that)'

'shut up so I can Meditate!'

"YOSH! NEJI! TENTEN!" Tenten looked at where it came from but, they already knew who it was. Lee was running to them.

'Dang it! Now I can't meditate!'

'(NOOOO!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE KISSED HER WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!)'

'I don't-'

'(I know, I know, get involed with teammates or girls)'

'exactly so, shut up and leave me alone.'

"Hi Lee" Tenten Said as, Lee ran to them. Neji still had his eyes closed but, opened his left eye to look at Lee "What is it Lee?" Tenten Asked. "WE HAVE A MISSION!!! A YOUTHFUL B ONE!!" Lee said jumping up and down. Tenten jumped up to her feet. "A B! We never had a B before!" Tenten was nervous but, was jumping up and down too.

Neji opened his eyes and stood up. "stop yelling you two. Its nothing to get excited about." Neji's inner self was jumping up and down celebrating, for some reason. Tenten Stopped "Your right Neji" Lee wasn't listening. "COME ON GUYS! LETS GO!" He ran off. "LEE, WAIT UP!" Tenten yelled but, it was to late he was already gone.

Tenten sighed. Neji grabbed his bag and they walked to the Hokage building.

Building.-----------------------------------------------

They walked in expecting to see Gai but, found it to be Anko.

"Where is Gai-sensei!? Lee yelled upset. Tusnade looked up from her papers.

"He is on a mission. So Anko will take his place. Dismissed, Anko will explain the mission." They nodded and left.

"Tusnade, are you sure they could handle a B? they are only genin" Shuzunine said handing her, her tea. Tusnade took a sip of her tea. "not really" she siped it again "They are the best we have right now. Everyone is out on missions"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD there is chapter one! i will try to get the next one up as soon as posible.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hokage Building.-------------------------------------------------------

Anko smiled. "Ok, our mission is to go to the Sky Village to escort a very rich prince here to the Leaf. Meet at the gate in one hour."

Tenten asked "Isn't that a week away?"

"Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question."

"ok, then dismissed"

"But, I have a question!"

Anko left. Tenten sighed 'This is going to be a long trip.' She looked at Neji "Isn't that a week away?" Neji nodded and walked off. "Ok Lee, Im heading home to pack." Tenten looked at him "OK SEE YOU AT THE GATE!" Lee yelled running off. Tenten looked at the sky 'A B? What was Tusnade thinking?' she went home

The Gate.----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry, I am late!" Tenten said running to them

"Hn"

"Ok lets go!" Anko said. They nodded and jumped into the trees.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were jumping thought the trees.

"Anko, who is this prince we are escorting?" Tenten asked '{I hope he is hot, like Neji}' ' what?' '{hehee Neji is so hot}' 's-stop! You are going to make me blush!'

"well" Anko started "Of course you know he is the prince of the sky village. He needs to come back to be under ANBU protection. Orochimaru is after him and has sent countless assassins to murder him but they have never killed him." "well that's obvious." Neji said.

Anko glared at him. "Well, anyways we just need to take him to the Leaf, as easy as that."

"This is a B!? Sounds like a C to me!" Lee said

"LEE!" Tenten yelled

"What it does!"

Tenten sighed. Neji looked left and right suspiously. "We are being followed, don't act." Anko whispered. They nodded. A shadow jumped in front of them and Anko punched it in the face. They flipped back on the branches.

"OW! What was that for!?" Naruto asked rubbing his check.

"Naruto? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Anko yelled

"Well, Grandma Tusnade said I could come" Naruto said happily

"she didn't…" Tenten said putting her kunai away. "YUP! LETS GO!" Naruto turned and jumped but, Anko grabbed his book bag handle. She lifted him up and making him her eye level. "Did she really say you could?" She asked scarily.

Naruto nodded fast. "Fine…..lets go" Anko said dropping him on his butt. They jumped on the trees again. "H-HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!" Naruto yelled after them.

.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, lets make camp" Anko said

"Yes ma'am" they all said

Naruto finally got to the camp and it was all setup but Naruto's stuff cause he had them with him. "You could have waited for me!" Naruto yelled falling to on his butt panting. "You were to slow" Anko said standing up

"Ok, Neji you guard first, then Lee."

"ALRIGHT!!" Lee yelled.

"Hn." Neji said shrugging. He then, continue to eat his rice.


End file.
